callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
Archives? We already have two of them and it's only early Febuary! I think we may top MW2's 15. 02:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) NO MW3 Are you guys that fucking idiotic? THINK ABOUT IT. Infinity Ward owns the rights to the MW series, and they make a game every 2 years. One of their games came out last year, which means that this years game WILL BE A TREYARCH GAME, THEREFORE, NOT A MW3 BECAUSE INFINITY WARD DOES THE MODERN WARFARE SERIES!!! 04:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Possible Name Change Maybe it could be changed to Call of Duty: Vietnam War or something along that line, because so far it's the "official" name. Peter Griffen Boy 20:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) The game has yet to be named. I think that the new game should be World at War 2. RM If they advertise it as much as IW did for MW2, then we will probably find out the name some time in March. If not, than in June 20:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) But what if it doesn't get named. What if it's just called "Call of Duty 7" like Call of Duty 2 or 3? LazerPlayer LZ-PR 22:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Treyarch is not allowed to call the game Call of Duty 7, they did that with CoD3 and Infinity Ward got mad at them. Read the IGN review on the whole CoD series for more detail. Remember, in the early stages of production, a number is always given to the title by gaming sites, Activision and us. That is what happened with WAW and MW2. 20:51, February 10, 2010 (UTC) There can't be a WAW 2. WAW ends WWII. Nothing happens after WWII, that is not talked about it. Another Copy I believe that Treyarch needs to take risks. DON'T copy MW2 like they did with WAW. Treyarch needs something new/exciting that will blow MW2 out of the water. I believe that IW is the better of the two, but Treyarch could turn that around.MdDy x GMON3Y 05:20, February 10, 2010 (UTC)MdDy x GMON3Y It's either future warfare (think like Laser Quest or Star Wars.) Gulf War 1 and/or 2 Vietnam War Cold War/Korean War World War 1 Medieval (different person talking now) It really does suck how Infinity Ward takes 2 years, but they dont seem keen on speeding it up. I think something middle eastern from Treyarch would be cool, especially Desert Shield/Desert Storm, which were very actiony. My former math teacher was in a grenade explosion in Desert Storm and now he can't pivot his left arm. Vietnam seems cool, but it was an absolute bloodbath for the USA and making it historically accurate could frustrate some players. Oh, and note to whoever wrote that above, the Cold War was not an actual war. Actually, it would be cool if they made the Cold War become real for a new story. Overall, the point of the CoD franchise is realistic battles, nothing futuristic-laser quest crap. We all know how simple medieval warfare is. Nuclear war would be awesome, the nuke from MW1 was epic. Characters I think Treyarch should make realistic notable NPCs each with their own traits (like in Bad Company). Sgt. Resnov 12:47, February14, 2010 (UTC) I think they avoid that so the player doesn't get too attached, then pissed if they have to die. but it would be nice. and you know what else,(I don't mean to seem creepy here, but) we have only worked with one woman in the past like 5 games, Deadly Pelayo the cobra pilot from CoD 4, and she died almost right after we met her. i think even taking orders from a woman would be nicer than from some burly black guy or a british dude in a funny hat. especially if she's hot. :) Shepherd's ghost 18:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Weapons II've been watching alot of military channel and stuff bout Vietnam and the M16A1 or A2 could be in it as well as the M40A1 or A2 sniper rifle and the M249 and M60 and the Thumper or M79 grenade launcherLtc.Ramos 18:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC)Ltc Ramos Yah, we already new that, check the 1st archieve for detail. Lets hope we get some familiar weapons in the game =D, I want my M16. 01:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Dedicated servers in cod7? I was wondering if there is going to be dedicated servers in Call of duty 7 then iw have to put dedicated servers in mw2 otherwise that would be pointless to be putting dedicated servers in cod7 and not mw2. "Treyarch" and "Infinity Ward" may SOUND similar, but trust me, they aren't. True that, the two companies hate each other. 01:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Really do Treyarch and Infinty Ward hate each other and whats the reason they hate each other? Well, maybe hate isn't the right word. It's more like, not a friendly relationship or something. I used hate because of an article a read about the whole cod series. I think it was published by IGN. Yah it was. I fyour interested type in ign cod series review on google. 01:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Covert operations i think like there should be two campaigns. one where you are just a standard marine the other where you are a Navy S.E.A.L. or some other spec ops operative. so at one point its just run in and blow the hell out of the enemy and one where you stealth your way in and take them quietly.Dempsey141 11:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC)dempsey141 Yeah, green Berets baby that doesn't sound to bad actually or Treyarch most likely will just have one half of the story and the Marines and the other and Green berets or some other Spec Ops ForceLtc.Ramos 22:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) LTC Ramos Medic Does anyone els think it would be cool if you could be a medic? Maybe that could be a Special Op. Like, you still fight, but when someones injured, you have to press certain buttons or something to heal them. 7th Body 21:47, February 23, 2010 (UTC)7th Body Stop thinking about team fortress lol XD Nah, I don't know about that. Its kinda hard to save an allied npc when most of them die rather quick. It would be cool, though, if there is a specific part of a mission where the goal is to heal comrades or even one of the main characters from near death (like a scripted event). LITE992 19:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thats what I mean. No one like.... just some generated guy. It should be scripted event. 7th Body 03:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC)7th Body You already do that cod waw ds The thing is, not many CoD players play the DS versions as much as the consoles and PC. Also, sign your postsLITE992 21:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC)